


Ooh La La

by ExistentialMalaises



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2 compliant, Threesome - F/M/M, set between 2x04 and 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: Eliot looks for distractions. Margo is bored. Penny needs a shower.
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Margo Hanson, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Switch Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A short story about Eliot, Margo, and Penny fucking.  
> Just some sexy silliness. Happy reading.

If Eliot is stuck in Fillory for the rest of his unexpectedly-long life, then he should count his blessings that it’ll be in a perpetually opium-induced state of mind. Fate, and a few faintly suicidal decisions in the battle against the Beast, steered Eliot into an ironic direction. That of High King of a fucking fantasy world. He would laugh at the absurdity of his life if he didn’t actually have to live it—if he wasn’t waking up every morning to a woman who wants more than he can give. And very often, too. 

In hindsight, performing and sustaining an arranged marriage requires more effort when he actually has to do it. But there’s the opium, and he’s intent on nurturing his reputation as the Champagne King. Eliot has goals. And now he’s also reading books on political magic and the different styles of regency, because when he’s not ruling a kingdom, he’s still enrolled as a Brakebills’ student. Joy. 

After some quiet time in his royal bathing room, Eliot and Margo would hear the words of the High Council—a cabinet of Fillorian advisors and ambassadors meant to aid them in ruling the land. A brown-noser, a talking sloth, a man in love with said sloth, one with decent fashion sense, and a few others. He’s still figuring out the names. The last few days, since the Beast’s demise and Alice’s unfortunate death, have been overrun with information, all at once, and there’s only so much intake Eliot’s brain is willing to accept. 

Today, since his return to the castle, has been no different. Eliot, perched on his throne, freed from curses, is listening to the complaints of his people. He has hoped they’d have been more grateful after saving them from the Beast. Instead, he’s cleaning up the messes. Rebellions. Shit problems. His farm days continue to catch up with him. 

“I want those fuckers captured,” Margo says, her voice dripping with venom. Anger is simmering underneath her cool demeanor, because the rebellion against their supremacy persists. Eliot feels a warm tug at his heart, affection that only she brings out in him for never giving up on him. “Alive for now, so we can find out where their base is in the Southern Orchard.” 

The members of the High Council stare at him, waiting for a response, and Eliot stops resting his head on his hand so he can give it a dismissive wave. “Yes, that’s fine.” 

“Of course, your majesties. We will issue that decree immediately,” one of them says. Dick? Tick? Dicktick? Something in that vein. “On to the matter of the Befoul—” 

Penny stomps into the throne room, the most heinous beige cloth wrapped around his body like a bandage. A scarf around his neck. Overall, it’s a hideous sight, and minus the scarf, it’s so unlike Penny. Once the shock passes, Eliot can’t help but feel a pang of envy. “What kind of carousing did I miss out this time?” 

There’s a scowl on his face, tension throughout his body, one that isn’t unfamiliar to Eliot. Penny walks past the High Council, who watch in silence, and his words come out fast, snapping back. “The kind where Quentin is the biggest asshole, who left me in the middle of the woods after that white lady knocked me the fuck out.” 

“ _Oh_ …” The envy is gone. 

Margo leans forward on her throne. “Did you get your hands fixed?” 

“What? No,” Penny says, and crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

She leans back, her voice deepening, making way for her disbelief. “You don’t seem to be actively killing yourself.” 

Eliot nods, noticing his hands. No twitching, no nothing. “And that without the suicide-prevention wrist chains.” 

“Your combined powers of observation are astounding,” Penny says. 

Margo’s hand touches his wrist, and he takes her in his hand. “Remind me, El, is this what you get when you try to care?” 

“It feels awfully ungrateful.” Eliot raises his eyebrow, and admires Margo as she stares down Penny, her eyes blazing. But Penny isn’t budging either. There’s a battle of unspoken dominance, the intimidation game strong in all participating members. 

“Really pushes my Queen-of-Hearts button, which would be a pity.” Margo says, her mouth curling into a smirk, and glances at Eliot. “I do like looking at his head.” 

Eliot straightens on his throne, his body waking up due to unforeseen excitement. “Not too bad, is he?” He fixates on Penny again while Margo hums. Penny’s scowl has made way for irked confusion. Eliot ignores the beige layers of fabric this time, and imagines the tension underneath. “That constant mien of annoyance truly does wonders for—” 

“I _don’t_ care what you’re talking about. I still can’t do any fucking magic,” Penny says, then drops his arms to his sides. “And I need to shower.” 

That works, Eliot decides. He releases Margo’s hand, and points at his most vocal Fillorian advisor. “You. Tick? Don’t just stand there.” 

“I, err, _excuse me_ , your High Kingliness?” 

“Prepare the chamber.” 

Tick takes a step closer, softening his voice, a smile pressed on his face. “But your majesty, we’re in the midst of discussing the fecal matter and the pressing toll it has taken on Fillory.” 

“A big shit will do that.” Margo shrugs, now as openly bored as Eliot. 

Tick, however, continues, “And I’m the leader of the High Council, surely I couldn’t be missed.” 

Margo stands up, and strides with confidence to their dining table, where she plucks a piece of fruit from a bowl. “Think again, tea-brain. This meeting is over.” 

“We must still attend to—”

“I’ve a terrible headache. We’ll resume after a short hiatus. _Tomorrow_.” Eliot follows Margo, with whom he needs to have a conversation, to the table then waves towards Penny. “And someone’s in need of a bath.” 

“Yeah, no, this feels weird,” Penny says as he stares at the sour faces of the council members. “I don’t think that should come before state business.” 

Eliot leans on the table, and sighs. “Now look at what you’ve done. You’ve made him uncomfortable.” 

Tick bows. “Yes, of course, Earth children’s comfort is a far more urgent issue,” he mutters, which Eliot chooses to ignore. Then, Tick gestures Penny to someone, who takes him away. The others follow after. 

The throne room is no longer occupied by people who want things from them, and the quiet gives him contentment in a way it never has before. Before, Eliot would seek out the booming noise—he still wants to. He turns to Margo. She’s taken to their royal charge with more ease than he has, leading with a confident inclination that he’s always aspired to. But then she willingly picked up the mantle. He did not. It was thrusted upon him. She grumbles about their staff, and he smiles. The curls of her dark hair are carefully constructed around her golden crown, a few locks falling out since the start of their morning. He strokes the willful locks with his hand, curls them around the tip of his finger, then tugs them behind her ear. His fingers linger on her neck, where he knows her to be sensitive, where others aren’t allowed to live. 

She releases a deep breath, her head slanting towards his hand, and peels the skin off a tangerine with a sharp knife. “Being an adult is hard.” 

“I know. How about some unadulterated fun?” 

“I’m listening.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


	2. Turn Me Up

Nothing has been the same since Margo and Eliot set foot on Fillory. They’re royalty—deep in her heart, she has always known that—and people have expectations of them that aren’t about parties. Her life is no longer her own, but it belongs to the thankless fucks of Fillory. Like adulthood, her favorite childhood book series isn’t living up to reality.

That’s nothing new. Not really. She’ll overcome these challenges, the way she’s overcome everything else before. What weighs on her more is that Eliot shut her out only a few weeks ago, after not- _really_ -Mike’s timely death. Eliot started drinking, and he stopped talking to her. So much happened in the meantime. But they’re fine now, sort of. Their magical construction of Alice’s statue was not only a goodbye to Alice, but also a form of emotional cleansing that both Margo and Eliot needed. This way, if Alice’s ghost comes back to haunt them, they’ve something to show for it. Hundred feet high. 

Nothing is the same, but it’ll do. Eliot is opening up to her again, has expressed his apprehension over being High King. And she listens. For as long as she’s known him, his self-doubt eats away at him. A disservice to himself. So she got him a sex golem, to ease his suffering. It’s a good first step. 

A satisfying fuck can do a lot. 

With that in mind, Margo enters the royal bathing room after knocking. A veil of mist swoops around her. Her heels clack on the slab of brown stone. She takes them off, then turns the corner where the hallway widens into an open space. At the heart of the royal bathing room, there is a hexagon-shaped bath, elevated by three sets of stairs, inlaid with terra-cotta and golden tiles. Four dramatic columns carry a curved ceiling. A double daybed and balcony on the other side of the room. But, more importantly, Penny, who is unaware of her presence it seems, is seated in the bath. 

His arms are resting on the tiles, head tilted back, eyes closed, while his chest moves up and down slowly. The rest of his body is, sadly, blurred by the mineral blue water. He’s the closest she’s seen him to being serene. He’s very handsome when he isn’t scowling either, she concludes. But, that’s bound to return, since Margo likes to have her fun. And he’s more enjoyable when he’s stubborn, because it makes her want to bang it out of him even more. 

“How’s your bath?” She asks with a wide grin as she tiptoes closer. The slabs are cold underneath her feet, unlike the hot air that’s making her dress stick to her skin. 

“What the fuck!” Penny says, all of his repose gone, the water splashing around him, and she has to fight her laughter. “Don’t you knock?” 

Margo shrugs, and inhales the citrus soaps and oils he has added to his bath, which also deprive her from seeing what’s underneath the soapy bubbles. “Are you hard of hearing?” 

“What do you want?” The agitated expression still hasn’t left his face, not even when he sighs as he runs a wet hand through his hair, and water trickles down his neck.

“Our conversation got cut off earlier…”

Penny glares at her. “So?”

Margo reaches the steps of the bath, raises the fabric of her sheer skirt, and catches Penny’s gaze going up her exposed thigh where she pulls the split higher. “So I came to check which functions your hands haven’t lost.”

“While I’m naked?” Penny tilts his head back, and watches as she sits at the edge of the bath, her skirt pulled up completely, her legs dipping into the hot water. 

She enjoys the change in his demeanor and his undivided attention. It sparks an internal heat in her chest. Margo grins, flicks a foot towards him in the water, erupting ripples between them, then spreads her legs open. “Who said benevolence doesn’t come with perks?” 

“Right,” Penny says, a smile tugging at his lips, his dark eyes wandering over her body a few times before he stands in the water. His back against the light coming in from the balcony stresses the broadness of his figure as he takes a slow step forward. Soapsuds are trickling down his wet chest, and a thrill buzzes through her body. The need to follow those drips to— _fucking elevated bath_. The water and the bubbles reach his hips, still not revealing enough. But he takes another step forward. Now only inches away. Margo looks up at him, the tip of her tongue sliding over her teeth. He inclines towards her, the muscles on his stomach tensing, then nudges her. “Can you move?” 

Margo furrows her eyebrows, and scoffs. Did he just—that dickwad. She’s irritated by his blatant dismissal, but part of her feels impressed that he managed to do that at all. Penny grabs a towel and holds it in front of his hips, the bottom of the fabric wetting in the water. Still, all covered up. Tease. He gets out of the water and gives her a view of his ass before he wraps the towel around his waist. She doesn’t miss the hint of amusement in his eyes either. 

She lingers on his ass. A good view this time, not like the one she had from a distance when he was diving into Chatwin's Torrent. That was their first time alone, she thinks. A long walk to the water with a very fragile Penny. He was more impatient than usual, but out of desperation. Not his usual pent-up frustrations, whatever those are. Not caring about anyone all the time. His girlfriend dumping him. Quentin. Must be hard, probably. But that day, his desperation came out at the expense of the River Watcher—more like Charon the Ferryman. And Margo has read Dante’s _Inferno_ , so she kept her mouth shut. Penny, on the other hand, didn’t and paid the price. Suicidal hands. 

But that is all in the past, when she wasn’t ruling Fillory. And straight-up seducing Penny isn’t working so... She gets up, and strolls after him to the balcony. “Now that I’m High Queen, I can just get that river snake beheaded. Say the word.” 

“No.” 

Margo rolls her eyes, losing her interest. “That’s boring.” 

“Though that douchebag deserves his comeuppance.” 

“He does.” Margo tears her eyes away from his half-naked body with a sigh, and rests her elbows on the stone rail of the curved balcony. He mirrors her position. The imposing trees sway softly in the distance, giving them all the privacy if they need it. Not that they’re making any use of it. Wasted potential. But she isn’t going to straight up assault him after she barged in when he was bathing. Dubious consent, and all that. The soft breeze is a welcome change, helps her cool down.

“High Queen, huh? Margo the Destroyer, is that what Eliot dubbed you?” Penny asks, and her head snaps back to him. “What’s it like?” 

She raises a shoulder, and shares a coy smile. “Did _you_ want to rule?” 

“Hell no.” 

She rolls her eyes again, back to bored, and says the words with ease, “It’s new. But I’ve ruled people before. And this crown is far superior. Suits me well.” She touches the golden petals of her crown, and her words sound hollow. 

Penny hums. “Many have worn it before you.” 

She considers her answer. “If they lived long enough to make a difference.” It’s been over a week now, and Eliot isn’t the only one who has had to adjust to their new situation. Being a queen, not by obscure blood magic, but by choice, to a world that rejects her, isn’t fucking easy. She hasn’t been able to tell Eliot about it, because he just started talking to her again. And she didn’t want to make it about herself. 

“I didn’t peg you as suicidal like your other half.” 

“Keep Eliot out of your goddamn mouth,” Margo snaps. That’s not something she’s going to discuss, not with him. Penny squints his eyes, but does as he’s told. There’s a tightness around her throat as she blinks away the anger around her eyes. The cold wind spreads to her arm, and she rubs it while she thinks of something else to talk about. “ _Anyway_.”

Penny turns around and leans his back against the rail, his gaze still on her. “At least you get out of Brakebills.” 

Margo shakes her head. “If only that were true. Fogg is making Eliot do his thesis. _The Political Legitimacy and Governing Power of the Monarch of Earth Children on Fillorian Land_. I shit you not.”

“And you?” 

“I’m busy. Plus, there’s no email in Fillory.” Margo smiles when Penny laughs, and decides to give it another go. She reaches for his dominant hand, twirls it around, pokes it with her fingers. “Are they working?” 

“Yeah.”

“No pain?” 

“Outside of magic, they are fully functional.” 

Margo gives him a playful grin. “Have you put it to the test?”

“What?” Penny’s expression closes up, confused by her question, so she signals to his dick with her eyes. That clears things up. “No. Not yet.” 

“Do you want to?” Margo asks, her fingers trailing up his arm inch by inch. 

He laughs, a similar amusement in his eyes as earlier in the bath. “What do you want exactly?” 

“Your hands, you dick.” She groans, and drops his hand. “In all seriousness, are you hard of hearing?” Margo is genuinely confused. Penny can’t be this dumb. She’s this close to asking if he’s gay. “Do I need to shout? YOUR HANDS, YOU DICK.” 

He laughs again, entwines their fingers, and leans closer. “All you have to do is ask nicely.” 

“Ask?” Margo scoffs, but a slow smile builds on her face as heat spreads to her most desired places once more. “ _You_ should feel honored I even want to fuck you.” 

He smirks, his eyes lowering to her mouth. Fingers dig into her waist, pulling her into his arms, but she shoves him up against the balcony rail with her body instead—there’s a loud clatter from inside the bathing room. _Ah_.

Penny moves behind her, and pulls open the sheer curtain. “What the fuck?” 


	3. Just Glitter Lust

Inside the fancy bathroom, Eliot is sitting on some sorta bed, an arm over the headboard that extends along the side, his nails clicking on the wood. When Penny entered the bathroom, he wondered why someone would put a bed in here, but he’s connecting the dots. “Margo? Ah. There you are,” Eliot says. 

“On fucking cue.” Penny glances at Margo who is standing next to him. She merely raises a shoulder and quirks her lips together. A mischievous smile. Probably on account of the look that he is currently communicating. Disbelief. “Do you two time this shit?” 

“Oh, Penny.” Eliot lifts a knee. “Was the bath to your satisfaction?” 

“No,” he says without any heat, and feels Margo’s fingers drag over his shoulder blade down to his chest. He eyes her suspiciously. “Too many interruptions.” 

“However can we remedy that?” Eliot asks. Margo follows the fold of Penny’s towel with her finger, and when Penny grabs her hand to stop her, she joins Eliot on the mattress. The towel is still wrapped around his waist, concealing a growing hard-on that led him to the balcony in the first place, where he searched for cold over heat to distract his mind from what she put on display for him. Margo sits on her knees next to Eliot, his arm wrapping around her hip. Their crowns glitter in the daylight. A king and queen on their shared throne. “Who do we need to fire?” 

“Behead.” 

“Come on, bambi.” 

Penny crosses his arms in front of his chest, and narrows his eyes at the scantily-clothed dumbasses. Their game is just as transparent as the fabrics they wear. “Is this what you two do with unassuming idiots?” 

“We like our idiots assuming.” Margo flutters her lashes. Another performance, like the one in the bathtub, using her charms to get what she wants. He doesn’t hate it, but he’s not a fool either. 

“Good luck finding one,” Penny says, and presses his lips together while Eliot’s arm drops down to Margo’s knees. Eliot’s disappointment is amusing, and his first genuine display of emotion. Penny doesn’t need encouragement or sweet-talking, or whatever the fuck they were failing to do. The last few weeks have been rough. Handless, magicless. No Kady. No Alice. Something easy sounds appealing, at the moment. He walks to the bed, and nudges Eliot’s leg away with his foot to make room for himself. “But I am down to fuck.” 

Eliot smiles, his posture straightening once more. “Not that I’m one to question things, ever, really. But—” 

“Then, don’t.” Penny says, sits down on the bed, and rubs the palm of his hands against his knees. “So, how does this work?” 

The thought of fucking Margo has crossed his mind many times. He’s wanted to since the first time she aggressively told him what to do during The Trials, then antagonized him further with gay porn. But a threesome, with Eliot, is not what he had in mind. Reality rarely lives up to his imagination, so he works with what is handed to him. He always does. Gay porn, in a way, after all. The irony doesn’t escape him. 

“First threesome?” Eliot asks, his voice kinder than before. 

“No shit.” A nervous huff passes his lips as his heart rate climbs, and pumps the blood down south. Penny is really about to fuck two people at once, and another dude at that. He’s definitely not wasting his bachelor status. “Let’s stick to relevant questions.” 

Margo crawls to the empty space between Penny and Eliot, and conducts a geometric protection spell. “I’m all for skipping smalltalk,” she says, then presses her fingers into his jaws, cupping his face. He can see Eliot’s hand moving to her waist, but she tightens her grip on him. Penny narrows his eyes as he stares at hers. Big and demanding, pools of endless dark water that could quench his thirst. He grabs her wrist, tugs it away from his face, and her lips on his mouth. She’s full and soft, when he knows her to be neither of those things. Teeth graze over his bottom lip, sucking him in, then he tastes her tongue. She’s sweet—something fruity that he can’t name. Slow licks become entangled. Wet. She sighs into his mouth, and his cock grows thick. He wants to extract more noises from her. 

But she withdraws from the kiss, and presses her lips together in a smile. Then, Margo turns to Eliot, and holds his face, their mouths on each other, even slower than she had been with him. Just as moist. Eliot runs his hands over her legs, acquainted with her body in a way that makes Penny question how often they do _this_ —with and without a third party. 

“Now, you two,” Margo says, her voice deep and out of breath, and waggles a finger between Eliot and him. Eliot parts his lips, but doesn’t move. It’s up to Penny, who can feel Margo’s eyes on him, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been watched before. Not like this. Penny bridges the gap between them, as if he’s the one giving a performance now. He presses a peck to Eliot’s lips, smooth to the touch, fervently wetted by Margo’s kiss. A soft stubble that is undeniably masculine prickles his skin. Another peck, then it deepens. Eliot tilts his head, and Penny responds immediately, surprising himself. Eliot’s mouth is warm, the caress of his lips gentler than Margo’s, and Penny finds himself enjoying it. 

His hands disappear in Eliot’s hair, sliding his tongue inside, tracing every part of him, nothing left unexplored. Deep, long-lasting kisses that have Eliot faintly dig his nails into Penny’s skin. He likes having that effect, figuring out what sends someone over the edge, then push them. 

Margo’s fingers caress the nape of Penny’s neck, her nails scraping over his hairline. His whole body is tight and hard, but his mind is strangely relaxed. He almost moans, just from making out. Two sets of hands on his body are… interesting. Margo brushes her mouth on his cheek, and he shifts his head to her for another wet peck, then back to Eliot as someone’s hand wanders to his chest, then the three of them kiss together. Slow pecks, warm slides of their tongue, caressing each other in unison. It’s messy, but his cock is so fucking hard. 

“Take your clothes off.” Penny lifts Margo’s dress. 

Too much fabric, but she swats his hand away with a grin. “You first. I’ve been trying to see that dick for too long,” she says, not moving an inch. Eliot, on the other hand, stands up and removes the layers of fabric, but his eyes are fixed on Penny’s legs too. Margo adds, “And it’s very pointy right now.” 

Penny chuckles, amused by her determination, and throws the towel to the floor. 

Margo takes her time before she drags her eyes back to his face. “Hmm. Worth the wait.” Eliot gives a nod, and Penny rolls his eyes. Whatever. His turn. He’s gesturing towards her clothes when Eliot removes his underwear. Another jutting cock. Yeah. Unmistakable. The build of his figure is different from Penny, more slender. Though Eliot isn’t skinny. “El?” Margo turns her shoulder, and Eliot unzips her dress, revealing more and more of her skin. Eliot kisses the side of her shoulder, and she presses a peck to his lips. 

Penny doesn’t mind watching them, because her bra comes off, and his cock twitches in response. Her breasts are small, dark brown nipples, all natural. A plump curve at the bottom that he can’t wait to squeeze. Once her panties are off, and thoughts of what Penny wants to do with her ass and to her pussy enter his mind, Margo kisses him again. “Looks like it’s still working for you,” she breathes into his mouth as her fingers tease his cock. Hmm. She’s back on Eliot’s mouth, and Penny wraps his hands around her small waist, then trails them down to her soft ass. He sits up on the bed, licks up her neck, his cock digging into her curves, aching for release, as his fingers slither to her breasts. He squeezes. Perky and sweaty in his hands, her nipples hard. She moans into Eliot’s mouth, and pulls Penny on their lips. 

The kisses are faster this round, sloppier, enlarging his hunger for them. Then, it’s just Eliot’s stubble and his hot mouth consuming him, biting his neck, licking his earlobe. He feels distinctly different from Margo, more restraint and fuzzier, as if he’s keeping Penny’s boundaries in mind. But Penny is very comfortable with stating his boundaries, so he guides Eliot down his body with a hand around his curls. To his nipples. Down his abs. But Margo gets to his cock first. A low groan hits the back of his throat when he feels her warmth, and he has to still his body so he doesn’t mouth-fuck her. She twirls her tongue all around, furthering her hold, drinking him in, too soon replaced by cold when she caters to Eliot’s cock. 

Penny blows out a puff of air while Eliot moans against his chest. He has never been this aroused and frustrated at the same time, receiving pleasure from multiple ends, yet having to share. It’s maddening, and Penny wants so much more. 

He kisses Eliot, back to his warmth. When he searches for Margo, he finds her resting on her elbow, her legs spread open, her other hand rubbing lazy circles around her nub. Unabashedly naked, except for the golden crown on her head. Her tongue grazes over her teeth as her dark eyes drill into them, two fingers slipping between her plump folds, and inside her core. And out. Seconds later, Eliot wraps his mouth around his cock, tight and hot, then drags it down his shaft. And back up. Penny’s head falls back, his gaze stuck on Margo, his hand tightening in Eliot’s hair. In and out. Up and down. Faster. Fucking faster. His hips buck forward, and he groans in approval, heat building within his groin. 

Margo nudges Eliot with her foot, halting his actions, and leaving Penny with a torturous, cool sensation. “You can’t have all the fun.” 

“Fine. You play with him.” Eliot reposes next to her, sharing a soft kiss, before Margo pulls Penny between them. 

Penny laughs at the ludicrous situation he’s in, too frustrated to bother with a comeback. His mind is focused on only one thing. Pushing Margo over the edge. He slides his tongue over her hard nipple, pulls her between his lips, gently nibbling until she moans, then he moves to her other breast. Eliot’s gaze and touch linger on his back as Penny slips a finger inside her, then another, and when she asks for more, a third. His other hand on her clit. Each thrust hikes up her breathing, makes her skin stickier, her kisses harder, until he’s rough with her, and she demands more from him. Like the foul words out of Margo’s mouth, her movements lack delicacy, far more concerned with getting her needs met than with being tender. Violent and destructive, nothing short of a tornado, Margo wrecks havoc until she comes. 

Goddamn. Her body is still shuddering when she catches her breath, it’s a beautiful sight. And his cock is in pain. He needs to come. He smears the moisture on his fingers around his cock, and pumps himself a few times, moving past the pain and back to pleasure. 

Eliot strokes his hand. “Let me help,” he says, and Penny releases his cock. He’s breathing harder after the finger-fucking, and Eliot consumes his every breathy groan, each slightly louder whenever Eliot squeezes his cock.

“I was going to ride your dick, but this works too,” Margo says as her fingers bend around her crown, unknotting it from her tousled hair. 

“You said you wanted my hands,” Penny chokes out when Eliot gives him another squeeze. Fuck. So good. 

She drinks from a glass of water, placed on a table next to the bed. “I did, didn’t I?” 

“But you can still ride me.” Penny groans when Eliot jerks him off faster. 

Margo hums thoughtfully. “How about—have you ever sucked dick before?”

“No.” Penny lifts his head, and glances at Eliot’s cock. He knows what he likes to receive. “How hard can it be?” His question stops Eliot’s movement, and both Eliot and Margo double over in laughter, and it goes on long enough for Penny to frown. Okay… Their dumbass reaction only makes him more determined to fucking do it, just to prove the assholes wrong. 

Margo climbs back on the bed, but Eliot shakes his head. “We can teach him next time,” he says. 

“Alright, then.” She offers Eliot the glass of water, who declines, then does the same to Penny. “Do you want to fuck Eliot instead?” 

He takes a big gulp of water. “Sure.” 

Margo picks up a bottle of lube from underneath the table, coats it around two fingers, then waggles them at Eliot. “Giddy up.” 

“That’s what the cowboys say,” Eliot says with a slow smile, and turns his back towards her, up on his knees. 

“Well, you’re about to be one, so…” Margo’s hand disappear underneath Eliot’s ass, and by the sound of his hiss, she goes in it too. Penny downs the rest of the water, tries not to look like a fucking noob, and returns the glass to the table. Eliot is hunched over now, mewling, and Penny can see that Margo is scissoring her fingers inside of him. Penny decides to inspect the other side, where Eliot’s cock is still rock-hard, swaying along softly with his faint hip movements. 

“Hi there,” Eliot mumbles when he opens his eyes.

He draws his eyebrows closer. “How… does it feel?” 

“Really good.” 

“It fucking better,” Margo says from behind Eliot, and he squeezes her free hand. 

“Uhm.” This is definitely not something Penny’s ever done, threesome or not. But if he’s a part of it, then he wants to do it right. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

Eliot smiles, the lines around his eyes softening. “I’d like that,” he says, and Penny scoots closer, his thumb running over Eliot’s lips before he kisses him. It’s different this time, sweeter somehow, as if asking for Eliot’s permission unlocks the door to this vulnerable side of him. Maybe Eliot is just as cautious about his own boundaries as he is about Penny’s. Maybe it isn’t about Penny at all. 

His cock freezes over. “Jesus, that’s cold! Give a guy a warning.” Penny lurches away from Eliot when Margo lathers him with lube. 

“Warning,” Margo says dryly, and squeezes Penny’s cock so hard his eyes roll back at the much needed stimulation. “I’m multitasking.” 

“Lie down on your back,” Eliot says after another kiss. Penny does as he’s told, resting on his elbow, and watches as Eliot sits on top of him. 

He’s been here many times, holding up his cock, and easing a girl down on him. Except now it’s not a girl, but Eliot. And as he angles himself on top of Penny’s cock, the tip of Eliot’s cock presses against Penny’s stomach, a bead of precome dripping down. A slightly different situation… until Penny is inside of him, immersed in a tight heat—tighter than anything he’s felt before—that sucks with a force when Eliot rides him. Oh, fucking finally. Sweet relief. Penny grips Eliot’s hips, and rolls his cock deeper inside of him, searching for a steady rhythm to helm through the waves of pleasure. No more pain, just undeniable slippery suction. 

Eliot throws his head back, deep moans a constant as he moves along with Penny. Loose curls fall in front of his half-lidded eyes. His pale body is covered in smudges of dark lipstick, transferred from Margo to Eliot, or from Margo to Penny to Eliot. It’s messy, and undefined, and so damn hot. Penny pushes himself up, one hand still on Eliot’s ass, setting the pace, as he traces the stains on Eliot’s body with his teeth. 

“How is he?” Margo asks while she pecks Eliot. 

“Delicious,” Eliot breathes.

Penny grunts. “I’m right here, fuckheads.” 

“So needy.” Margo clicks her tongue and smiles at Eliot, who can’t keep his eyes open. Then, she traces Penny’s nipple with her finger. “I’ve got eyes for you too.” 

Ignoring whatever that means, Penny slows down his thrusts inside of Eliot, and squeezes her ass. “I want a taste.” 

“That can be arranged,” Margo says. She shoves Penny back on the bed, bites her lip in excitement, and positions herself right on top of his face. All he can see are her ass cheeks, but he’s eaten enough pussy like this to go in blind. He closes his eyes, inhales her scent, and licks a strip from her sticky folds down to her core, twirling his tongue around her entrance, before prodding in. Heady, salty, and sweet. Fuck, she tastes good too. He pushes his hips up higher, and ruts faster into Eliot. 

Both Margo and Eliot grind their bodies against Penny. Their moans and gasps mingle as they restrict his motion and sight, flooding every inch of his body with warmth, accumulating as tightness at the base of his cock. A pulsing, throbbing need to fucking burst. 

His heart is beating out of his chest, his mouth wet, his cock soaking, taking over all his senses until everything tightens and there’s no going back. His hips convulse, and all the fucking pain is gone. He groans into Margo’s pussy as he comes hard into Eliot’s ass. Only filthy gratification. 

When he comes to, he’s no longer restricted. Margo and Eliot stretch their limbs on the mattress next to Penny with satisfied grins on their faces. Penny wipes his mouth and chin clean, sits up on his elbow, and notices the spurts of Eliot’s semen all over his stomach. “I’m still going to need that fucking shower.” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“We’re excellent in aftercare.” 

Penny quirks an eyebrow. His dick is still twitching, but everything else is calming down. “You two have messed up enough,” he says, and strolls to the bathtub. Margo and Eliot are still grinning, two proud fuckers, another notch on their belt, Penny assumes. 

Well, he’s got two new notches of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
